Love Bug
by Lauren Ashleigh
Summary: hummor me, I'm home sick with the flu. So is the character in this fiction, who finds comfort for her flu from an unexpected male... trust me... he's unexpected. 0.~


Love Bug  
  
By Lolo Winner  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either of the characters in this ficlet. So please, don't sue me. On a side note; please review, flames are welcome.  
  
My throat is raw, painfully so. I massage the swollen limp nodes in my neck. My hand moves from the front of my neck to the back, as I try and massage strength into my weary muscles. I don't get very far before another sneezing fit come on. Grabbing the kenex on my desk, I try and stifle the wave of sneezes. They subsides, finally. Throwing the used tissue away, I lean back in my chair, letting a groan escape my soar throat.  
  
Why me? Why now? Only three days before the convention and I'm sick as a dog. Damn this flu! I wish more than anything that I could just go home and get the well-needed rest. I can't though, there is too much to be done. In three short days delegates from all over the colonies will be here, and they will need protecting.  
  
Oh but my chair is so comfortable! I reposition myself, letting my body be absorbed into the soft padding of the swivel chair. No! I can't go to sleep! I scream at myself. But. it feels so good, so. relaxing.  
  
I stop my struggle against the inevitability of sleep. Slowly, I fall into a heavy slumber in my warm chair. How long do I sleep? I do not know. My sleep is too heavy for me to dream. I am consumed in thickness of the dark of my sleep. /BANG BANG BANG!/ No! Go away! I'm sleeping! I subconsciously yell to myself. /BANG BANG BANG!/ "Miss. Une? Are you in there Miss. Une?"  
  
My eyes fly open. So that part wasn't a dream. I sit up in my chair, "Yes I'm in here, come in." I try not to sound weary or sick. I cringe at my incompetence to do so.  
  
The door opens. The young man starts in, and quickly stops at the site of me. "Miss Une, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes, I seem to of caught some bug, it's nothing serious though." I shift the subject of conversation, "Did you get me those reports?" My voice sounds so different. It's not the strong, executive voice that I usually have. It's weak, strained from the pain in my throat. I hope he hasn't noticed. My hopes are in vain, he has.  
  
"They are right here. Are you sure you are all right Miss. Une? Do you want me to bring you some tea?"  
  
Tea. that sounds so good. I guess there is nothing wrong with soothing the pain. "You don't mind do you? I don't want to distract you from your work."  
  
"I'm on my lunch break."  
  
"Oh, well in that case. Sure, I would love some tea."  
  
He walks over to the desk and puts the reports in the inbox. "I'll be right back. I don't want you reading those Miss. Une, they can wait."  
  
I smile, "I'm not a child Trowa."  
  
"I know you. If you start reading them you won't stop, even for tea."  
  
"All right, I promise I won't start reading them." I say with a laugh. He's too much. After he leaves I notice just how cold it is in my office. I stand from my chair, and grasp my desk. I didn't expect that. The room swirls as the pressure in my head builds. I wait for the black spots to clear before making it across the room to the thermostat. Hum, it doesn't feel like 72 degrees. I switch the heat on and move the red bar up to 78, which should be warm enough. I sit back down and look at the reports. I start to laugh at myself. I'm not strong enough to resist the erg to work now am I? Shakily, I take the reports into my hands and start to thumb though them.  
  
Trowa come back in a few minutes later. He's holding two steaming mugs, filled with fragrant chamomile tea. He smiles, but pretends to be cross, when he sees me franticly try and put the reports back with out him noticing. "I was just making sure it was all there." I reassure him.  
  
"Okay." He doesn't say this tauntingly, but truthfully. I'm surprised at this tone. I thought for sure he would continue to play mother with me and chastise me for ignoring his instructions. Who is he to tell me what I can do anyways? I remember this suddenly; it's I who has superiority over him, not the other way around.  
  
He hands me the cup of tea. "Good God! Your hands are burning up."  
  
"Really?" I ask with surprise, "I'm freezing." He sets the other mug down on the table. I feel his cool hand gently touch my forehead. My heart begins to pound, why? The last time I reacted this way to a man's touch was. no, I'm not going to think about his Excellency.  
  
"You're burning up. You should really go home."  
  
I shake my head, breaking away from his touch, "There is too much to be done."  
  
"Miss. Une, you are really sick."  
  
I don't want to go though. "Fine, I'll leave early today, but what is the use in wasting some perfectly good tea?"  
  
Trowa smiles. He picks up his mug and walks around my desk to one of the chairs before it. He takes a seat and a sip of his own tea. I take a sip from my own. "You know, you didn't have to do this for me."  
  
"It was no problem."  
  
A man of few words. I catch myself smiling again. "So um. how are the preparations going for the summit?"  
  
"They are all going smoothly."  
  
"Are you sure-"  
  
He cuts me off, "Yes, I'm sure that we don't need you here. You should go and get your rest. We will need you for the summit."  
  
For some reason this angers me, "I'm not a child Trowa."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't baby me like some little kid. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"Miss. Une, I'm only looking out for you." He says defensively.  
  
I stop my attack, "Looking out for me?" He nods slowly and takes another sip of his tea. I follow in suit.  
  
It's quiet for a few moments, before he speaks up again. "I'm amazed you even came in today. You look awful."  
  
"Why thank you Trowa. You're looking retched yourself today." He starts to laugh, a reaction I didn't expect, nor have ever seen from him. I start to laugh as well. Not at what I said, but at how he looks when he laughs. His hair looks absolutely comical the way it sticks up in the air when he throws his head back to laugh. I wipe the tears from my eyes, "I'm sorry Trowa, I guess I'm a little edgy today."  
  
"Apology excepted." Another sip is taken from his tea. Is it just me or is he uncomfortable around me?  
  
"You don't have to spend your lunch break in here with me. Why don't you go off and get some real food instead of just some hot drink?"  
  
"I already ate."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Miss. Une, I." He fades out; debating on weather he should say what is on his mind. "I want to be in here." He finally stammers.  
  
"You what?" I ask, aghast.  
  
"Yeah. I like it in here."  
  
"With me you mean." I prod.  
  
"Well. yeah." He looks away, embarrassed. I can see his flushed cheeks though his hair.  
  
I myself begin to blush. "Truthfully, I think the same." I kick myself for even saying that, but it's too late.  
  
Trowa looks back up at me. Our eyes lock. I look away. "Miss. Une?"  
  
"Trowa I-"  
  
I'm cut off. He stands and leans across my desk. Cutting my words off with his tongue. I stare at him wide eyed for the first few seconds before I relax into the motion. He breaks away a few minutes later. We are both trying to catch our breaths, "God, I've wanted to do that for so long." He says.  
  
"Same here." I lean back in for another kiss. We are leaning over my desk, crumpling the papers I spent so long organizing this morning. Not that I care. Suddenly I break away, "Trowa we can't."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We can't." I move from behind my desk and start to pace, "You know the rules, no dating with in the company. We simply can't."  
  
He moves to me. He holds my shoulders, stopping my aimless pacing, "Didn't you write that rule." I cannot answer him, no matter how much I want to. "You made it, who says you can't change it?" He asked.  
  
"Well. I um. I guess." My rambling again is cut off as he leans in again for another kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, getting a feel for his touch. We pull back after what is in truth an eternity, what felt like a few blissful seconds. "You're going to get sick you know."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Still want me to go home?" I ask with a tease.  
  
He quietly thinks about it for a few seconds, "In a little bit okay?"  
  
"Okay." I reply as, yet again, we lean in for another session of kisses. 


End file.
